Fighting through
by mccee
Summary: Faith learns who she is after her mother is found murdered. Buffy and Dawn get a new sibling, and Joyce and Giles are together. What is going on in Sunnydale? Read and find out. Sorry suck at summaries. P.S Spike is a human now, because of a spell that Ethan Rayne did on him, it will be explained later in the story.
1. Finding out the facts

Disclaimer: I don't own I'm afraid.

A/N: Okay I know this has never been done, but I like new things so here we go. Summary: Buffy is 17 and Dawn is 12. Buffy is still the slayer and Giles is her watcher. Spike is Giles son. Faith finds out she's a twin, to another slayer. Faith has two sisters, one a twin and one is 12. Rating PG-13

"Whack," Buffy punched Giles hand as he had instructed and it caused him great pain. "That's very good Buffy." Giles said sitting down. "Thanks, so what's up?" Buffy asked her watcher with a smile. "You mean with Spike. He's adjusting. Since I adopted him, he's got more help from Angel so he's doing better. Angel taught him how to over come all the bad he's done, and I'm training him much like you to basically be a slayer vampire." Buffy understood what Giles meant when she dated Angel he always told her about how he had to get over everything he'd done.

"It was nice of you to adopt him, he was 23 when he was sired and Angel taught him to be evil. Now he kind of has his grandpa Angel and his new dad Giles to teach him to fight evil, instead of being evil." Buffy said as final bell rang, she was glad she had only one week of school left tell summer. "I can come over tonight, help train Spike while we patrol should be fun. But Faith can't come she has some research to do with Willow." Buffy offered as she took her book bag and started to the door. "That would be lovely, thank you Buffy."

When Buffy got home Dawn came running up to her and grabbed her hand bringing her to the kitchen. "He said that he needed to speak with you, and he talked like Giles so I let him in." Dawn walked away leaving Spike and Buffy in the kitchen. "Hello pet, so your taking me slaying tonight." Spike asked happily. "Shh, not so loud Dawn doesn't need to know." Buffy said as Dawn came running back into the kitchen. "I want to go patrolling!" Dawn basically screamed. "No way, you are staying home with Mom, Faith and Willow." Dawn looked to Spike hoping he'd disagree, which he didn't. "She's right Little Bit." Spike held his arm out for Buffy to take and they went off to patrol.

"So how is being Giles son?" Buffy asked dodging a vamps punch. "Oi, I'm not his son. I'm old enough to be his great, great, great, great, great, great granddad." Spike corrected staking the vamp. "He adopted you there for by law, he is your dad and you are his son. And you didn't answer my question." Buffy challenged as a vamp came at her and she staked him as her and Spike continued their conversation. "Yeah well, it's not exactly fun luv. Old man Giles runs me like a mule, if it's not you should go talk with Angel, it's we have to train. And he calls me William." Spike looked around for anymore vampires before he put his stake away.

"Oh I know what you mean, he does the same thing with me. He really needs to try what we do maybe he wouldn't work us so hard. And there is nothing wrong with the name William I kind of like it. William Wesley Giles, very British." Buffy smiled at Spike as they walked out of the cemetery. " Actually it's William Wesley Pratt Giles, and how did you know my middle name?" Buffy chuckled at his question. "I've had to research you, but what's with the Pratt? Spike stopped and just stared at Buffy. "Pratt's my last name, I thought you'd know that if you studied me." Buffy looked hurt by his last comment.

"Not that it was ever written, I was mostly called William the Bloody. Don't beat yourself up Slayer, even Giles doesn't know that one." Spike smirked, as he always did. "Why didn't they ever write your last name, I like the name Pratt. William Wesley Pratt, it has a nice ring to it." Buffy tested the name in her mouth, it was quite unique to her and she liked it. "Why do you keep saying it, yes I understand you like my name." Spike shot her an annoyed look, and Buffy turned away seeing as she'd gotten him angry. "I'm sorry luv, it's just haven't been called that in years and well," Spike wasn't able to finish before Buffy cut him off. "Brings with it the bad memories. People used to call me Elizabeth all the time, and I hated it." Spike looked at her an smiled, "Well pet, it happens to the best of us." He said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Buffy and Spike smiled at each other and headed over to Giles' house. "Giles I'm home," Spike called as he walked through the doors. "Hello William, Buffy. How was patrolling, anything unusual I should be aware of?" He asked not even once looking up from the book he was holding. "Nah, nothing but some vamps." Spike said heading too the kitchen for a glass of blood. "Oh, well that's nice William." Giles said still involved with his book more then life, which began to annoy Buffy. "Okay, look Giles I know you and Spike have differences but he's your son now, you could at least pay attention to him instead of just worrying if he's been trained like a dog." Buffy ripped the book out of her watchers hands. "I'm sorry, Buffy I didn't realize I was upsetting you. But both William and I agreed on this." Giles was shocked at her outbreak. "Stop calling him that! His name is SPIKE!" Buffy screamed at him. Spike walked back into the living room to where Buffy was standing and placed his arm over her shoulders. "Pet, calm down. Giles means no harm." Spike hugged Buffy trying to sooth her. " Buffy, I really didn't know it would upset you so much. I'm sorry, from now on I will call him Spike." Giles hugged Buffy and returned to his book.

Buffy and Spike went to the training room, "Why'd that upset you so much luv?" Spike asked as he threw a knife at Buffy who easily blocked it. "I don't know, I remember how much I hated being called Elizabeth because it wasn't my name. So I thought how it must feel for you." Buffy smiled at Spike and they started wrestling around.

Mean while Faith was with Willow in her room. "I like your room Willow, very innocent and all." Faith said awkwardly walking around her room. "Thanks, so what did you want help with exactly," Willow asked powering up her laptop. "My family. A year ago my mom was murdered and she wrote a letter to me. No one knew where it was because she hid it, a few months ago the police found it. The letter told me that she had adopted me when I was a baby, and that I was born December 14th 1981 ." Faith sat on the edge of Willow bed as the young witch took in what she just heard.

"Do, you, um know about your biological parents?" Faith chuckled, "That's what I came to you for." Willow nodded her head and hacked the hospitals records, ADOPTION RECORDS 1981. "Do you know where you were born, if you know that this will go a lot faster." Willow had been at the right hospital, Boston had a lot more hospitals then Sunnydale. "I'll look up the adoptive parents, since we know your mothers name." Willow was busy at work and Faith was watching amazed at how fast she was typing.

"It says that a woman named Natalie Lehane, in December of 1981 adopted a daughter after losing her own due to difficulty's in pregnancy. The daughter , who she named Faith, was a twin to another girl, the twins never met." Willow finished and looked at Faith. "I'm a twin? Is there anyway you can find out who my sister is, and who gave birth to me?" Faith sat back taking everything in. Willow nodded and started typing again. "It says your real mom lives here in Sunnydale, her uncials are J.S doesn't state her name. It also says that she didn't know she had twins, doctors were unaware of both of the babies. Due to complications during birth, she was unconscious and needed an emergency c-section. Her husband signed papers giving one of the twins away before the mother was even out of surgery, since they had only been expecting one child." Willow finished and sighed.

"Thanks, Willow this means a lot to me and I couldn't have done it with out you but is there anyway you could find names?" Faith looked pale, and Willow felt so bad for her she had to find the names. Willow hacked farther into the data base to try to find the names. Closed adoption sucked the mother never knew, the father never told, and the twins never met. Finally three and a half hours later Willow found the name of Faiths twin Buffy Anne Summers, daughter of Joyce Mary Summers and Hank Howard Summers. "Faith."


	2. Realizations

Disclaimer: M' afraid I don't own.

A/N: The first chapter was kind of all over, a big thanks to Boris Yeltsin . Anyway here we go.

"Are you sure Willow? I mean yes there is no way that you are wrong!" Faith was in shock, Buffy is my twin and Dawn is my little sister. "Yes, Faith I'm positive. That's Joyce." Willow pointed to the picture of Faith biological mom, and sure enough, the one and only Joyce Summers. "God B is going to hate me!" Faith pulled her hair back in stress. "Buffy won't hate you Faith. If anything she'll feel bad for being the one they kept instead of you." Willow tried to comfort, but only making it worse.

"That's it Will, I hate that. She shouldn't feel guilty, her dad's the one who did this. Buffy and her mom, and even Dawn don't even know!" Willow frowned and looked over to Faith. "You're right, but they should get to know you. Faith you're Buffy and Dawn's older sister, you may only be two minutes older than Buffy but still she's you're younger sister." Willow finally got a smile out of Faith. "I have to tell them! Willow can you print these out, Joyce is having a big dinner Sunday and I want to bring it up there with everyone around." Faith smiled and Willow printed out the papers.

Friday was the day Willow and Faith found out about her adoption, and Faith had planned to tell everyone at Joyce's big dinner party where all the scobbies, Giles and Spike and the Summers of course would be. The two days had passed to fast, and it was now Sunday. Faith walked up to the door and knocked feeling very nervous. Joyce answered the door and welcomed Faith inside. "Faith so glad you could come, we have some big news when everyone gets here." Faith walked into the living room and was hugged by a very excited Willow.

"Today's the day Faith!" Willow said excitedly, then walked off to talk to Xander. Faith stood I the corner of the room nervously fiddling with the papers in her pocket. Today's the day, they finally know about me. Faith sat at the table waiting for Joyce to say her big news before she shared her own. "Thank you everyone for coming, I have some news that I'd like to tell all of you." Joyce started her speech. "Some of you may have known that I have been seeing someone knew for awhile, and well I thought it time you all knew who." Giles smiled and stood up. "Giles and I have been together for 5 months now and I was wondering if you girls and Spike would be okay with Giles and Spike moving in with us?" Joyce directed her question toward Dawn and Buffy. Buffy smiled and wanted to hug her mom and the man she thought of as a father, Dawn and Buffy just stared at them nodding their heads.

Faith looked down for a minute, maybe she shouldn't tell them tonight. When Faith looked up she congratulated Joyce and Giles, "Congratulations, I'm happy for you two." Joyce smiled and thanked Faith and Giles did the same. Willow knew that Faith wasn't going to tell them now. "Joyce, Giles I'm really happy for the two of you too, but I know that Faith has something to tell everyone, and she won't." Willow spoke fast avoiding Faith's eyes. Joyce looked worriedly at Faith, "Faith what is it dear?" Faith looked down and handed Joyce the papers she had in her pockets. Joyce carefully unfolded and read it carefully before handing it to Giles.

At first Joyce didn't know whether to laugh or cry, she'd had twins and didn't even know! "Faith, I'm sorry Honey! I'm so sorry!" Joyce cried hugging Faith. Buffy stood up and walked over to Giles, "What's going on?" Giles handed Buffy the papers and she read them over carefully. Buffy was in shock and handed the papers back to Giles before she fled the room, and then the house. 'My dad separated us! Faith was abused by a drunken mom, and her stupid step dads! She should have been with us!' Buffy thought as she arrived in LA. She knocked so hard on her dad's door, she almost broke it. "Buffy honey, what's wrong, are you okay?" Her dad asked worried that she'd suddenly showed up at his door.

"How could you! You took my twin away! Did you know that she was abused by the woman you gave her to! You did this!" Buffy screamed at her father. Her father sighed, he knew exactly what she was talking about, when Joyce told him she was pregnant, he didn't want to be a father. Over nine months he had come to terms that he was going to be one though. But then he found out that his wife was having twins. He didn't want one child and now he had two, his wife would never know she was having a c-section and was unconscious, and then he had only one child again.

"Buffy, I was young. I didn't want to be a father yet." Buffy's dad could see the pain in her eyes. "You didn't even want me did you?" Buffy felt tears coming, but tried to hold them back. "We can talk about this later, I'll drive you home, now get in the car." Buffy's dad left her no choice but to get in his car if she wanted the truth. They drove to Sunnydale in silence, Buffy to disgusted to talk to him. Buffy ran up her porch steps, and through the front doors. Giles was standing by the stair case and hugged her as she came in. "Oh Buffy, thank heavens. Are you alright?" Giles looked over the girl. "No Giles, he didn't want us! He only kept me because of mom!" Buffy began to cry and Giles hugged her again trying to calm her down.

Buffy's dad came through the door after Buffy, when he saw this man holding her he became very angry. "Let go of my daughter you have no right to be here!" Hank fumed at Giles. Faith, Dawn, Spike and Joyce came down the stairs to see what was going on. "That is where you are wrong, Buffy is more my daughter than she will ever be yours." Giles fired back at the man, "And are Faith and Dawn." Hank stopped for a minute, "What are you talking about old man, I don't even know a Faith?" Giles turned and told Buffy to go to her Mom and sisters, "Faith is that little girl who you gave away!" Giles spat, Spike didn't know who this man was and decided to help Giles.

"Look here ya' poof, Buffy, Faith and Dawn mean nothing to you but the mean the world here to my 'dad'. I suggest you leave again before things start to get ugly. Seems that's the only thing your good at." Spike smirked at the man, and could see him getting angrier. "Who are you?" Hank spat. "William Wesley Pratt Giles, not that it's any of your sodding business." Spike spat back.

Hank was angry at them all for poking and prodding at his hidden side. "Well William, there's something you know I don't care about any of them! I didn't want Buffy, and gave Faith away. Them five years later Joyce has second baby, after she told me she couldn't have more kids. So then I was stuck with two stupid brats. But I waited just because of their mother. We could have been happy, if it wasn't for them. When I finally realized that Joyce would never give up her precious babies so I left. I survived ten years with one and five with the other brat, and yes I gave the other one away. I just don't care!" Hank almost laughed as he finished. Giles was furious that he talked about his future children as things. Giles slammed Hank into the wall, "You listen here, these children are not things! I love them all very much! If you ever hurt or come near my family again, I will do things I'd rather not mention in front of the children!" Hank just laughed, "You and what army?" Spike punched Hank in the nose instantly breaking it, and shoved him out the door, "This army you bloody poof, now get the bloody hell of my lawn."

Hank left and Spike had returned inside, "He's gone and he won't be coming back." Giles nodded at Spike and placed a hand on his shoulder, "thank you Spike." Spike nodded, "No problem, seems I have a family now I have to protect them." Buffy came over and hugged Spike. Spike smiled and looked at Giles, "Ya see, my little sister is already hugging me for it." Buffy released Spike and hugged Giles. "Thank you Giles, thank you for being my dad." Giles hugged Buffy and kissed the top of her head, "Of course."

Joyce, Faith, Dawn, Buffy, Spike and Giles were all sitting in the living room discussing their new lives. "I think we can make a room for Spike in the basement so he has his own space away from the girls. And we can make the guest room Faith's room." Joyce suggested and everyone agreed. "Now it's time to talk the legal part over, Giles and I have been talking and we think it best if he becomes a legal guardian for all of you, it would only mean he would take care of you if I had to leave. Like if I had to go on a two months tour for the gallery, Giles would have full grounding privileges and he can tell you what to do." Joyce smiled at her happy new family. Everyone agreed and the Giles' would start moving in tomorrow.


	3. just a little something

Disclaimer: Not mine. I'm afraid.

A/N: Thanks for all the awesome comments! This taked place in season two, the evil peaches thing already happened. Dawn is here because that's what the monks want us to think.

Faith and Joyce had spent the day together bonding, Dawn was at her friend Janice's house, and Giles was working at the Magic Box, leaving Spike and Buffy alone. "So Buffy what are we going to do today?" Spike asked sitting on the couch watching passions. "I don't know," Buffy shrugged trying to understand what was going on in passions, "What do you like to do?" She asked Spike laughing as he watched passions. "I mean of course besides watching Timmy be down the well." Spike turned his head and chuckled at her, "I like to do a lot of things pet, why don't we just go for a walk." Buffy smiled, and they headed out.

Buffy and Spike walked through the park by their house mostly just talking.

"So Spike, you used to be evil? You tried to kill me before Ethan changed you?" Buffy asked as they sat on the swings. Spike sighed and looked up at the sky, "yeah well big bad then, m' human now I won't hurt you luv." Spike reassured placing a soft hand on her arm. "Why did you want to kill me?" Buffy asked innocently. Spike sighed again, "Because my vampire sire, grandsire, and great grand sire taught me too kill. Slayers were a big deal, especially you new slayer and all." He continued to look at the sky avoiding eye contact. "Who sired you? Did Angelus?" She asked looking at him starring at the sky. "Darla sired Angelus, Angelus sired Dru and Dru sired me. I call Angel my sire because he taught me to Kill, hunt and torture." Spike heart broke when he saw the pain in her eyes when he said Angel's name, after everything he'd done she still loved him.

"Buffy I'm sorry." Spike finally looked at her, and brushed a strand of hair from her face. "It's okay. But mom and Giles, Faith and Dawn don't even remember not remembering. Ethan altered my memory then showed you trying to kill me. He altered yours and didn't show you anything so you didn't know why I was terrified of you." Buffy sighed and looked up at the sky. "I wish he could have left mine so I remembered always being Giles son, Angel was my big brother, Darla was his wife and Dru was their daughter." Spike had to admit he liked that alter life Ethan made him. Little to Spike's knowledge Ethan was watching and made his wish come true. When they woke up tomorrow this is how it would be. "Giles I'm sorry, I owe you this." Ethan whispered into the empty room.

The next morning everyone woke up and things were dizzy. Spike came down the stairs into the living room. "Dad!" He yelled not sure where he would find his dad. "William what's wrong, something happened!" Giles came down the stairs worried for his son. "Yes, yes M' fine dad. But what happened, everything got all fuzzy." Spike explained. "Giles! Something is so not right." Buffy came down the stairs almost running into Spike. "Well, Spike, Buffy I'm sure it's nothing serious but I'll look into it." Giles tried to calm the two blonds in front of him. "Spike why don't you take Buffy and help her train while I do some research." Giles suggested. The two of them headed to the Magic Box to train.

When the two of them got their they were greeted by Anya an employee at the Magic Box. "Hey guys, how's your dad?" she asked. "He's fine luv thanks for asking." Spike said with a smirk. "He's not my dad." Buffy said before heading to the training room. "Is she adopted? I should apologize, did she just find out that she was adopted?" Anya asked afraid Giles would fire her for upsetting his daughter. "No, no she's not adopted. Her mother and my father are dating and we just moved in. Her long lost twin showed up too, so she's going through a lot. Sorry for her attitude." Spike said before he walked into the training room after Buffy.

"What was that about Luv? I thought you like my dad?" Spike asked laying a gentle hand on her shoulder. Buffy shrugged, "I do. It's you I have a problem with! You are always screwing with me, then you're so nice to me, why Spike why!" Buffy punched the punching bag sending it off it's hinges. "I don't. You start something and I end it." Spike defended crossing his arms. "Come on, m' taking you home." Spike went to grab her arm, and she pulled away. "I'll walk." Buffy ran out the door past him and went straight home slamming her bedroom door. Spike arrived home two minutes later.

"Spike what happened? Why is Buffy so upset?" Giles asked his son as he walked in. "Dad the girls gone crazy! Anya asked how our dad was and she freaked saying that you're not her dad and then totally flipped out on me saying that m' always screwing with her. I said that I only finish what she starts and she ran home." Spike explained sitting on the couch. "What, are you talking about always screwing with her? William have you been purposely upsetting her?" Giles sat down next to his son. "No dad I would never do that. I don't like to hurt people close to my family no matter how much I don't like them." Spike sighed throwing his head back.

"Go up there and apologize to her," Giles told his son, "I know you wouldn't hurt her on purpose but you have." Spike looked at his father and went up to Buffy's room. He knocked on her door softly, "Buffy open up Pet." Spike could hear shuffling around before she answered, "Go away Spike!" Spike sighed and went in anyway. "I have to apologize, so I'm sorry." He said and sat down on the bed. "No you're not! You're only apologizing because you have to." she snapped never looking up. "You're right M' not sorry, because I didn't do anything!" Spike said getting up and slamming her door before going to his own room in the basement.

Buffy came down the stairs again after a half in her room.. Giles was in the kitchen reading a book, and looked up when he heard her footsteps. "Ah, Buffy, Spike told me what happened. Are you okay, do you want to talk about it?" He asked softly. Buffy shook her head, "No I'm sorry Giles. I shouldn't have yelled that at Anya. You are as much of a father that I've ever had." Giles smiled at her, and nodded his head. At least on of them understands. "It's alright Buffy. I know since what happened with your dad, this has become much harder on you. Dawn is going through the same thing." Giles smile faded, he was Buffy's watcher. And now he was her mothers boyfriend, he didn't like to see the girl he thought of as his daughter upset.

A/N this is just a little chapter I thought of to explain why Spike is human, as said in the summary Ethan Rayne did a spell on him. This was just to explain why he's human, the next chapter will be more along the story line.


	4. Dresses and Ties

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Yes, I'm back in the swing of updating! If you guys want a say on the next story I write vote on my poll, it ends on Saturday. And I so want to thank everyone for reviewing, and Ltlconf for his review, it was fun and made me laugh. I love you guys for reviewing.

Faith sat on the couch lost in thought, something had been off that day. She had spent time with her mom the day before, then when everyone woke up everything was, fuzzy. She couldn't remember much of what happened the week before. "Faith, what's wrong honey?" Joyce asked walking into the living room. Faith was snapped out of her thoughts, "Oh nothing, it's just that I feel kind of fuzzy." Faith realized how weird that sounded. "That's common this morning, both Buffy and Spike said the same thing." Joyce smiled and kissed her eldest daughter on the forehead. The phone suddenly rang and Giles answered.

"Hello, Angel." He answered putting the phone on speaker so Buffy could hear.

"Hey dad. The girls and I are going to be in town tomorrow and we were wondering if you wanted to meet up and see everyone." Angel said, Giles could hear his granddaughter in the back ground.

"That would be lovely, actually I have some people I would like you to meet," Giles turned and asked Buffy, to get Dawn, Faith, Spike and her mom. Buffy agreed and soon came back with everyone.

"Angel, Joyce and her daughters Faith, Buffy and Dawn are the girls we are living with. Joyce and I are together. Faith and Buffy are twins, who are 16 and Dawn is 11. Of course you remember your brother William." Giles introduced everyone and they all said hello.

"It's nice to meet you all, Drusilla come say hello." Angel said politely. A new voice came on the phone, it was a girl's voice and had a bit f a British accent to it. "Hello, everyone. My name is Drusilla, you can call me Dru." they could hear Angel sigh and gave a slight chuckle.

"Angel, why don't you and your family come over for dinner tomorrow, so everyone can properly meet." Joyce offered, already planning on what she was going to serve.

"That would be perfect Joyce." Angel said, and they could hear, 'what would be perfect dear?' in the back ground.

"That would be Darla, she's Angel's wife." Giles explained as her voice cam eon the phone, "Hello Rupert, and it's very nice to hear you girls. How are you William?" She said in one breath.

They all continued to talk for ten minutes more planning the dinner for tomorrow. Angel, Darla, and Dru would come by in the morning. The girls would all wear dresses and the boys would all wear suites. Giles hung up after he said goodbye. "Well, that went pretty well." Joyce smiled and kissed his cheek. "Faith, Buffy will you help me pick a dress? Please?" Dawn exclaimed with puppy dog eyes. Faith and Buffy both chuckled, "You have to help us to Dawnie." they said in unison. Joyce smiled, "Why don't you girls all put on a dress then come down stairs and we can judge them like we used to do." Joyce smiled, this will be a good way for the girls to bond. They all agreed and went to change into their first dresses.

Buffy came down the stairs in a pink sun dress, Faith in a light flower print dress that Giles had given her, and Dawn in a light red dress. "Oh you all look very nice," Giles said at the same time as Joyce. Spike looked at each dress, "Yes, true but not right. Faith, Buffy your dresses are to girly for you., and Dawn your is to plan." Faith smirked, "why don't you help us pick some out then?" she said pulling him off the couch and up the stairs. This time the girls were wearing jeans and t-shirts, "Mom can we go shopping for dresses, Spike keeps saying they aren't right." Dawn said in a pout. Joyce thought for a moment, "Giles can decide, he's going to be your legal guardian he needs to make decisions for you." All eyes turned to Giles. Giles smiled, and threw the keys to Spike. "Spike will take you. It will be good bonding." Spike smirked, "Fine then, come on luvs."

The drive to the mall was filled with laughter, Dawn was super excided to go shopping. "Spike, what dress should I wear?" she asked. "A very colorful, and fun dress to fit your personality." Spike smiled into the rear-view mirror at Dawn. "What's Dru like, how old is she?" Dawn asked happily bonding with Spike. "Well, she's a bit different. Little bit off is all, but very nice. She's about 12, so you two should get on nicely together." Spike said trying to describe his odd niece. Faith and Buffy had text the whole way.

Faith: B, I think Dawn has a crush on Spike.

Buffy: Yeah, at least she's over Xander.

Faith: True, hey B did you feel anything weird this morning? Like you were all fuzzy on the memories?

Buffy: Yeah, you felt it too. I still kind of feel it, something happened to Spike too I think?

Faith: Really why?

Buffy: We were training and got in a fight, and I remembered us fighting but not like that. The time I remembered we were trying to kill each other. But it was fuzzy and it couldn't have happened, so I had to get away from him so I could remember if it was real.

Faith: I can't really remember much either. I know about the whole adoption/horrible dad thing and my life before we found out, but the last week is fuzzy after we found out.

Spike pulled in and the two put their phones away, "You girls ready." He asked jokingly. Dawn was the first one to try on a dress. "Spike did you feel like something was off the morning?" Faith asked as Dawn tried on her dress. "Yeah, the last week is a vague memory, like one day I woke up from a coma that I'd dreamed about a different life." Spike said deep in thought. "I think something's up, like magically I mean. All of a sudden we wake up and things are all weird." Faith said studying him. "We should ask my dad when we get home. He knows about magic and the like." Spike said as Dawn stepped out in a white dress with daisy's on it. "What do you think?" She asked spinning around in circles. 'It's pretty pet, but it doesn't do you justice." Spike smiled, he was always so sweet with Dawn. "Dawn. Pet do you think it would be nice if all you girls wear the same dresses like you and Buffy did when you were little so Faith can have that experience too?" Spike winked at her. "Yes! Please Buffy. Please Faith! We used to do it all the time, and I think all three of us should at least once." Dawn begged, the twins looked at each other and sighed agreeing to do so.

Spike walked around the store with them looking for three dresses that would look good on the girls. He found a dress that the store had in all of their sizes, and he thought would be perfect. The dresses were black but had colorful built in slips that came in different colors, that way each girl could have a different clor slip and the same dress. Buffy picked the dress with a green slip, Faith picked one with a dark purple slip, Dawn picked a deep sky blue slip. Spike was now carrying Dawn piggy back, "Spike, you should get a new tie, for your suite." Buffy said with a smile. Spike smirked, "How come luv? You want me to get one so My tie matched your dress?" Buffy glared, "No I just thought you should get a new tie." Faith nodded in agreement. Spike knew that Dawn would want him to get a tie to match her dress, but that would be unfair to Faith and Buffy. "Tell you what, since you all want me to get a tie, I will get one to match all of you." Spike smiled and showed them all the tie he thought was best, the girls all smiled and they went home.


	5. never talk to strangers

Disclaimer" This is a very hard thing for me to say, but I don't own Buffy. I would love to own William though.

"BUUUUUURRRRRRRR! BUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRR!" Spike's alarm clock went off and he slammed his fist down into it trying to get it to shut up. 'God, why did they invent these things. My mum would have never have had one of these sodding things in my room,' he thought. Spike stopped, the woman he saw when he thought of his mother was an old woman sewing next to him. She was old and sick and she sang to him. He himself looked older then he was maybe twenty three in this vision. This wasn't possible, his mother died when he was an infant.

Spike sighed and shook the vision out of his mind, he had enough to worry about his older brother was coming over in a few hours. He got dressed in his suite and went upstairs to gel his hair back. Giles and Joyce were in the kitchen and saw Spike as he came up from his basement bedroom. "Morning William." Joyce greeted happily."

"Mornin' Joyce. Mornin' Dad, when's Peaches coming over?" Spike said stopping on his trip to the bathroom with his hair gel.

"Your brother will be here at 10:30 a.m. and William don't call him that." Giles sighed noting that his youngest son had used the nickname for his brother.

Spike nodded just as Buffy and Faith came bouncing into the kitchen. "I like the hair Billy." Faith laughed as she looked at his curls. "Yeah, I like your curls."

"Take a picture it will last longer." Spike glared at them. Joyce looked at her girls and shook her head.

"Faith Evelyn, Buffy Anne, you will apologize to your brother this instant. There is nothing wrong with your precious little curls William." Joyce assured Spike.

" Sorry ." Both girls said trying not to laugh. Spike glared at them again then went to the back yard. Faith followed him out.

" Hey Spike, I'm sorry. It just most bad boys don't have curly hair like that. And your dad said that you have to leave your hair like that tell your brother leaves town." Faith said with a small smile.

"Thanks Faith. I know the curls don't really go with the whole image hence the gel. And you better get back inside before your twin starts to think we're doing something against her." Spike said giving a look of confusion to himself.

"What? B she isn't like that, she doesn't just think people turn against her because they are talking Spike." Faith said in a confused defensive tone.

Spike nodded, "Yeah, I know. Lately I've had these things where I see things, and Buffy she and I we're fighting. I keep saying I'm going to kill you slayer. The there are police behind me and we're at the park down the street." Spike confessed hoping that Faith didn't think he was insane.

"I know what you mean, the same thing is happening to me. Me and B are side by side slaying demons

, and we are talking to one about a book. I kill him and take the book and bring it to the mayor behind B's back. She has these vision thingy's too. She saw you and her fighting and you trying to kill her." Spike sighed they needed to talk to Buffy.

Mean while in the kitchen Joyce was talking with Buffy and Giles. "So Rupert what is Angel like?" Joyce asked.

"His name is Liam and he goes by Angel. He has dark hair and dark eyes, and has an American accent. He's married to Darla, and they have a daughter named Drusilla. Dru as she likes to be called has a mental illness, but is a wonderful young lady. She is smart and very well wounded." Giles said filling Buffy and Joyce in on Angel and his family.

"They sound nice," Buffy said looking out the window at Faith and Spike who were waving there arms around trying to get her to come out, " You should tell Dawnie about Dru. I'm going to talk with Faith and Spike."

Before anyone could answer, Buffy walked out the back door to Faith and Spike. "Guys what's up?" Buffy said already knowing what they had been talking about. At least she wasn't crazy, they felt the shift too.

"We are all having weird vision things about the past or the future, or whatever. It's weird." Faith said stating the obvious.

" Well luvs we have to handle that after Angel leaves 'cause we still have to get dresses before peaches gets here. And that is fifteen minutes." Spike said as he ushered the girls inside. Everyone got dressed and met down stairs. They had agreed that they would forget about the shift and visions and everything until Angel. Darla, and Dru left at the end of the week.

Giles told everyone to go out into the back yard since that is where they would be doing everything as he help Joyce set the picnic table. Dawn was playing on the swing that hung from the tree in their back yard next to the fish pond.( I know that was never there but it's what I saw) Spike sat next to her with a smile, he wanted to tell her about Dru. " Can I talk to you for a moment Dawnie?"

Dawn looked up with a smile, "Yeah. What's up Spikey?"

"Well Dawn, you know how I said that Dru is a little off. Well I wanted to tell you the truth, Drusilla she is a little bit mental. She has a mental illness called Schizophrenia. She hears and sees things that aren't there. She talks to the stars." Spike said trying to explain to Dawn.

"Oh that's so cool! She talks to the stars. I can't wait to meet her!" Dawn squealed happily. Spike smiled, finally. Dru might actually have a friend. Buffy and Faith came over to Spike and Dawn and started talking with them until Angel got there.

Angel knocked on the back gate as Joyce ran over to open it. "Angel, Darla! It's so nice to finally meet you I've heard so much about you. And this must be Drusilla, you look lovely." Joyce smiled warmly at the twelve year old.

" Hello Joyce. I'm so glad to meet you." Darla hugged her with a smile. "Dru, sweetie say hello."

Dru smiled at Joyce, " Hello Joyce. The stars say many things about you, they think you are very nice."

"Thank you Dru, could you tell the stars they are too kind for me?" Joyce smiled at Drusilla. Darla and Joyce continued to talk to as Drusilla went over to her uncle and Dawn. For a minute she just stood there and watched them.

Angel went over to talk to his dad. "Hey dad." Angel smiled as he shook his dads hand.

"Hello Angel. How is Drusilla?" Giles asked as he looked over to her.

"She's been doing really well. She still talks to the stars though. How is it living with a bunch of teenagers?" Angel asked pointing to Spike, Buffy, Faith, and Dawn.

"It's different. Buffy and Faith are wonderful girls and they are very close. Dawn is very hyper. And William seems to get along with them very well. Buffy, Faith, and Spike all go to the same school and they help each other study. Dawn is always playing with Dawn, pushing her on the swing, taking her to the park and it's very different." Giles said with a smile.

"Yeah, different in a good way though? I mean it must be hard, but it's good for you. " Angel said .

"Good? How so, is this good for me?" Giles asked confused.

"Well, you found someone that loves you and you love them. And William, he has girl that he can protect now, teach him some responsibility." Angel said staring at his younger brother.

"Ah yes. Joyce and I have been talking about just that actually. And yes, it's good for William. You should go talk to the girls Angel." Giles instructed walking away from his son.

Angel did as his father had said and walked over to Spike, Dawn, and Dru. "Hey guys." Spike looked up to see his brother. Spike frowned and got up to talk with Buffy and Faith.

Angel ignored his brother and sat down to talk with his daughter and Dawn. Dawn was excided about this. "Hello, you must be Dawn." Angel smiled.

"Yeah. How'd you know, oh can you talk to the stars to? Dru said she'd teach me." Dawn said excitedly.

"No, I can't talk to the stars. Giles told me all about you." Angel said looking from his daughter to Dawn.

"Yes dad. I'm going to teach Dawnie to talk to stars now." Drusilla pulled Dawn over to the corner of the yard and sat down.

Angel shook his head and walked over to his brother and the twins. Buffy and Faith seemed familiar to him even though he'd never met them. It was weird, but he ignored it. "Hello, you must be Buffy, and Faith. I'm sorry if my brother is bothering you." Angel said smiling.

"It's alright Spike's cool, you must be Angel or Liam or whatever." Faith said with a smile.

"Yeah, my names Liam but I go by Angel." Angel shrugged as Faith laughed.

" I think Angel's a pretty name. Better than Liam." Buffy smiled blushing.

Spike glared at his brother, he didn't like Angel just walking in and having the girls blush, and smile at him. Faith, Buffy, and Dawn were his girls, and friends and he didn't want his brother messing up everything.

"Angel, Faith, William, Buffy, come inside it's dinner time." Giles called to them. Everyone went inside to eat. Darla and Angel sat next to each other, next to Dru and Dawn on the right. Buffy, Spike, and Faith sat on the left side of the table. Spike was between the girls, Faith on his right and Buffy on his left across from Angel. Joyce and Rupert sat on either ends of the table.

"So Angel, Darla how long are you in town?" Giles asked.

"Well we are going to be here for two weeks while Dru is on summer break." Darla said with a smile.

Spike continued to glare at his brother through dinner, and ignored him when he spoke. "So Joyce, when are you leaving for the gallery trip?" He asked changing the subject from his brother.

" I'll be leaving tomorrow morning, and I'll be back in two weeks. Why, is something wrong William?" Joyce asked in a worried tone.

"No, no, nothings wrong. Just wondering. " Spike said smiling at Joyce.

"Oh your going on a trip? Where to Joyce?" Darla asked.

'Oh, my gallery is sending me to look at something they are to lazy to look at themselves. I'll be in Washington D.C for two weeks.' Joyce said.

"It's a shame that you have to go alone. I mean especially since you are in such a new relationship. New love can be so exciding." Darla smiled at Angel as she spoke.

"Yes, it's to bad. But both Giles and I agreed that it was best for him to stay behind with the kids. Although I would love to have him come." Joyce smlied.

"You should go with Joyce dad. Darla and I can watch the kids. Besides I think Dru wants to spend wore time with Dawn." Angel offered.

"Thank you Angel, Darla that's very kind of you." Giles said with a smile.

Spike's glare went from his brother to his father. " Dad! Angel can't be in charge of me, I'm eighteen, I can watch the girls, and besides none of us need a babysitter!" Spike yelled.

"William, calm down. Angel will not be in charge of you, you will have shared responsibilities with Darla and Angel over the girls." Giles tried to calm his youngest son.

"I don't need shared responsibilities with Peaches and Darla, I can take care of the girls and myself just fine!" Spike yelled again.

"Oh come on Captain Peroxide, you can hardly do anything for yourself! How could you take care of three teenagers and yourself? You need m-us." Angel taunted.

"Liam Angelus, William Alexander, stop fighting! You are going to have shared responsibilities, and that is final!" Giles yelled.

William and Angel both calmed down. "Sorry dad." They said in unison. Spike continued to glare at his brother until dinner was over. After everyone had finished eating Dawn and Dru went outside to talk with the stars. Joyce, Giles, Angel and Darla were all talking in the living room. Faith was upstairs in her room and Spike and Buffy were in the front yard. Faith came running down the stairs, briefly stopped to talk with Joyce then out the front door.

"Hey, I'm off to the Bronze anyone will I see you there ?" Faith asked putting one of her earrings in.

"Yeah, I'll come. Xander, Willow, Anya, and Oz will be there. So how 'bout you?" Buffy turned to Spike.

"With my hair not jelled not likely. L' drive ya though." Spike said grabbing his keys.

"That's ok, my rides here." Faith said pointing to a car that pulled up. Before Spike or Buffy could say anything Faith and her date were halfway to the Bronze.

"Come on Goldilocks, l' take you." Spike walked to the garage with Buffy following him. Spike handed Buffy a helmet and waited for Her to put it on. Buffy looked from the bike to the helmet to Spike. Spike waited for what he thought was forever but was only a few seconds before deciding that she needed help.

" Come here Pet." Spike told here motioning with his hand. Buffy walked over to Spike and handed him the helmet thinking he knew she didn't want to go on the bike. Spike took the helmet and placed it on her head. He gently clasped the chin strap around her chin and smiled. "See, there you go Pet. All you had to say was you didn't know how to put the helmet on, I can help."

Buffy glared at Spike, and slapped him in the stomach. "I know how to put on a helmet!"

"Then what?" Spike asked slightly annoyed, after all he was trying to be nice.

When Buffy didn't answer but just looked down at her feet. At first he was confused, but after a moment he realized why she hadn't put the helmet on. "You don't have to be scared pet.' Spike said softly.

"I'M NOT SCARED!" Buffy said defensively. "I've just never ridden on a motorcycle before." Buffy looked away from Spike slightly embarrassed.

"S'alright Luv. Come on lets get to the Bronze before Faithy gets worried." Spike said helping her onto his bike. Once she was on the bike, she placed her arms around his shoulders. Spike chuckled and moved her hands around his waist. "Hold on here, Slayer. Safer that way, you know." Spike said with a smirk. Buffy wrapped her arms around him tightly as he stared to ride down the street. Her grip got tighter if he went faster.

"Spike stop going so fast!" Buffy shrieked as he almost crashed going around a corner.

"S' alright Slayer, calm down. No need to be scared pet." Spike said as he slowed down.

'I'm not scared" Buffy said firmly. She would never admit it, but she was a little scared. It was fun though, she enjoyed it, until they almost crashed. They arrived at the Bronze and Spike helped Buffy off the bike. They walked in and found Faith at a table with the gang and her date. Buffy hadn't said a word to Spike since the had walked in when they were about to leave.

"Hey Buff, are you okay?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, you've have been acting weird tonight?" Anya added.

"I'm fine. Spike's just a pain." Buffy said as they talked in the bathroom.

Both girls nodded their heads and headed back to the table followed by Buffy. Slowly everyone began to leave, and only Faith, Buffy, and Spike were left. "So B, what's up with you two? You haven't said a word all night and Spike why are you here, you said you didn't want to be caught dead with your hair like that." Faith said as the listened to the band play one last song. "Nothing." Buffy said avoiding eye contact.

"Buffy won't admit she was scared to ride on my motorcycle." Spike said with a smirk. Buffy glared at him. Faith smiled.

"I wasn't scared! Spike you are such a pain. You know Angel is way cooler then you." Buffy said angrily. " He told me how you wrote poetry and were a nancy boy."

"Hey! I wouldn't be saying things like that to the person giving you a ride home!" Spike yelled at her.

"I don't want a ride home!" Buffy yelled running out the door.

Spike was to angry to stop her, so he took Faith home. When Spike opened the door he saw Angel sitting on the couch. " Is Buffy with you?"

Spike looked confused for a moment, "No, she got mad and ran off, why?" Spike asked.

"One of dad's friends called and said that he saw Buffy talking to, and then getting in to a car with some guy and no one has been able to get in touch with her. Joyce's flight was moved a head so they left about thirty minutes ago. And they don't know about Buffy." Angel said.

"What, but Buffy. She wouldn't do that on purpose. She's smart enough to know not to get into a car with a stranger. We have to find her, why aren't you looking?" Spike said confused by the situation.

"I had to make sure you two were safe. Faith could you please go be with Dawn and Dru, they don't know what happened yet. I'd like to keep it like that. William and I will go looking for her." Faith did as Angel had told her.

"There something you're not telling me?" Angel looked to Spike with glares of daggers. "Why was Buffy alone?"

"We were fighting, she ran off. So I brought Faith home. Why's she get in there car, you know and your not telling me." Spike stammered out. 'If anything happens it's my fault. I was suppose to protect her.' Spike thought.

" I don't know." Angel sighed as he pulled Spike to the garage with him. Angel threw Spike his car keys and they each got in there cars to look for Buffy. A few minutes in to the search Spike's cell rang, he looked down to see who it was calling. As he read the name he quickly answered. "Buffy! Buffy are you alright? M' comin' to get you." Spike said trying to fight back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Spike. I'm in the graveyard." Buffy said with a shaky voice. Spike speed two blocks to get to the graveyard. He was so happy to see Buff sitting against a crypt. He was still upset that she had gotten in somebody's car though.

" Buffy, you never get in a car with someone you don't know! Ever!" Spike almost yelled making Buffy shake slightly. Spike ran over to her and tried to wrap her in a hug. Buffy shuddered and pulled away as if she was scared.

"M' here pet, don't be scared, M' right here." Spike tried to comfort as she pulled farther away from him

"It's me, William. Shhh, it's alright M' here now. Everything will be okay. I gottcha luv." Spike said in a mush calmer voice as he gently brushed a stray hair from her eyes.

Something had calmed Buffy's fear of him and she wrapped her arms around his neck like a scared child. Spike placed a hand behind her head and the other on her back as he hugged her.

TBC…...


End file.
